Looking Forward
by Meister Ranko
Summary: Melisa Garret wins a entrance to a WWE RAW event with backstage access and plans to meet CM Punk but she ends up meeting Dolph Ziggler, this leads to some truths and the birth of something between the Show off and the girl who meets him


Looking Forward

By Ranko Inazuma

"Ah, I can't believe it, I'm going to see him and the other superstars!" that was the thought of a young gal, who usually watches WWE, an avid CM Punk fan.

"Jeez, you're lucky…I wish I could go just to meet Dolph Ziggler, he's such a hunk…" her friend said blushing profusely.

"Talking about Dolph, ¿aren't you sick of seeing that John Cena guy bury him every now and then, I mean, he's Mr. Money in the Bank but he hasn't had any chance to shine…" the first girl said.

"Yep, but what can you do, he's the golden boy…" her friend replied sighing "anyway, you must travel today, so don't miss a thing okay" said seeing her friend leave her.

"And now, let's watch some old wrestling videos…" the girl said going to the kitchen to get a snack.

Hours later

(I can't wait, the travel was like an eternity) the girl thought finally leaving the airport, taking a cab.

When she arrived, she saw a big amount of fans outside the place entering the building, she followed them and after passing the security guards, she sighed in relief.

She went straight to the arena; the show was going to begin so she took her seat.

She wasn't interested in the first part of the show, she was just calmly watching the superstars doing their job, and she just wanted to see CM Punk.

(Another squash match for Ryberg) she thought laughing mentally for Ryback's nickname (jeez, I can't believe WWE is creating a Goldberg 2.0).

She saw the rest of the show, a Miz TV segment with Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow talking about their chances of getting the tag team championship from Team Hell No; a match between the World Heavyweight Champion Alberto del Rio vs Big Show which ended in DQ thanks to Big Show hitting Del Rio with a steel chair, "injuring" the champion, a quick divas match between Natalya and the divas champion Kaitlyn in a non-title match.

What caught her attention was the match between Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler and John Cena, and as she predicted John Cena won after kicking out 4 Zig Zags, 1 sleeper hold, surviving 2 interferences from Big E Langston with 1 Big Finale, and 1 interference from AJ Lee.

(Gosh, this is a reason why ratings go down) she thought.

But she got her good mood back when CM Punk appeared, talking about his long reign as WWE Champion and the rumors of him being an ally with The Shield, The Rock appears and pacts a confronts him which ends with The Rock being attacked by The Shield in Punk's behalf, and that's when the event ended.

After the event, there was a press conference and an autograph signing at the arena.

She paid no attention to that, as she used her backstage access she won.

(WOW!) She was amazed; she was in the backstage corridors, where the wrestlers and the backstage team pass through.

She saw the cameramen, jobbers, road agents and green horns (rookies) from NXT.

As she passed by some of the corridors, she reached the locker rooms.

She was looking for CM Punk's locker room when she stumbled on someone.

"Look, I'm sorry, I should have watched where I'm going…" she apologized while getting up and the she caught a glimpse of the man's face.

"¿D-D-Dolph Ziggler?" she stuttered, somewhat dumbfounded.

"It's my fault, I should have been more careful…but looks like you're surprise to see me" he said.

"Looks like I botched my line…that's all" the girl said, chuckling with a light blush.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

"Of course I did, watching you match was an experience and the final part with CM Punk, The Rock & The Shield, that was wow…" the girl said, there was a subtle bright spark on her eyes like a little girl that receives a gift.

"Just wait until the RAW tour, it's going to be great this year, we're going to different countries this year, by the way, where do you live?"

"I live in Phoenix, Arizona, it took me hours by plane but I'm here, I'm Melisa Garret" she presented herself.

"Wanna go to get a drink?" He offered "I'll pay" he added.

Melisa just laughed playfully before saying "All right, let's go"

When they arrived and took seat, they saw many superstars there.

"Ah, nothing's better than to chill out in this bar with a drink…" Dolph said, drinking his cold booze.

"Wow! Do many superstars drop by here?" Melisa asked looking from side to side.

"Yes, it's a nice way to end a day here in WWE" Dolph replied.

"Hmmm" Melisa drank her lukewarm drink in one gulp.

And so, the drank for a while, until they decided to return to the locker room.

"So, it must be good to be a WWE Superstar?" Melisa asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking" he answered.

"Huh?" Melisa was curious.

"It's like this, WWE is famous, it was talent, but there are other companies that have talent but they don't have fame, a wrestler can be happy in any company he/she works" Dolph explained.

"…just like someone I'm actually seeing…" Melisa muttered aloud as they entered the locker rooms, loud enough for Dolph to hear.

"What does that mean?" he asked, confused of course.

"You know what I mean" suddenly, Melisa got serious, getting near him with a stern face.

Dolph got silent.

"Dolph, I know you're a talented wrestler…" she began "but still you don't get what you deserve…"

"I'm Mr. Money in the bank…" he said.

"Yes, but what now?" she cut him off "You have that briefcase, yet that doesn't prove anything"

"And also this feud between you and John Cena, and he gets the victories and the good part, you always have to get the defeats and the bad part!" she was raising her voice.

"Look…" he began just to be interrupted.

"Look nothing!, you have a big chance for a title yet you have to be buried by a guy who can't simply lose cleanly and obviously can't job to anyone just for his fucking big ego, he refuses to put over the young talent!"

"And while you have talent, you get nothing and he just keep getting title match after title match until he gets his 1000th championship!" she screamed in rage turning, giving him the back.

She was so furious that she was shaking.

"Looks like beer put you in a bad mood, doesn't it?" Dolph said sighing.

He was going to talk when he heard sobs, and he knew they were coming from Melisa.

"Melisa, are you crying?" he asked.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turner her.

She was obviously crying.

"I can't understand, years ago there was different top guys, I can picture you as one of them, but nowadays WWE keeps shoving Cena down through our throats…" she said.

"…It's part of the job…" Dolph said "The guy with most charisma is the one who gets the main events the looks and the money, Cena is connected with the kids and that's a big market nowadays, with a big market and a big product as Cena, there's profit for the company…" he explained.

"But…but you have the looks, you're h-handsome and you have that, that body of yours" Melisa said blushing.

"That may be true, but unlike Cena, I can't draw much money, that's why guys like me and guys like Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett or CM Punk can't do" he said.

"Dolph…" she muttered crying again.

He hugged her, to comfort her, for him it was funny to see someone who talking to him in that way, at first he never cared being used the way he was used in WWE, he couldn never picture how things were in the Federation days, but he thought he was happy with his job, now that girl appears and tells him otherwise, and that's something that made him doubt, he doubted for the first time in his career.

When she stopped weeping, she was still in his arms.

"Dolph…tell me, what do you want? Do you want to be the second one, just like other talented wrestlers under John Cena or do you want to be the one who gets to superstardom?" she asked.

Dolph remained silent, but when he was going to answered, someone busted in the locker room, it was John Cena.

"Dolph, it's time for the autograph signing, we should go and…" he couldn't end because he was attacked by Melisa, who rammed on him.

"You!, you're the reason why Dolph isn't the main attraction, YOU!" she punched Cena, even her punches didn't inflict damage to Cena, the situation was problematic.

Soon the security guards took Melisa.

"Let me go!" she struggled, trying to break free "He deserves it!"

"Melisa, calm down!" Dolph tried to calm her down "Look, it's no use to attack, guards, can you let her go?" Dolph asked the guards who held Melisa, they had her well trapped and they were ready to carry her out of the building.

John Cena was in the locker room's doorway, somewhat surprised by Melisa's demeanor, he took a step back as she almost broke free from the hold of the guard, the firmly stopped her again and intensified the grip on her.

"No sir, this girl should be out" one of the guards said "Or she'll be a danger for anyone..."

"Dolph, tell them this is an error!" Melisa said, exasperated, still struggling with the guards "This is just an error!"

"Now if you excuse me, we must go!" the guard said, and then they carried Melisa away "We have to take away this crazy girl"

Melisa sighed and said nothing as she was escorted to the exit.

An hour later

Dolph Ziggler, who was still remembering the past happenings a hour ago and she wondered where Melisa was.

When he got to the company's parking lot and opened the door of his car, he glanced left and saw her sleeping near a tree.

Dolph smiled and softly, he woke her up.

"Dolph?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes "What's going on?" asked before remembered what leaded to her being in the parking lot, then she looked away in shame no saying a word until the silence was too much to bear, then she spoke "Look, I'm sorry for what I did; it's just that is…"

He interrupted her.

"I renounced…" Dolph said calmly.

"And the thing is that…you what!?" she continued before processing what Dolph said and her surprise level went from moderate to extreme.

"But-t, y-y-you can't!" she said stuttering.

"I thought about your words and I think you're right…" he said "I need recognition, I don't know what really WWE thought about me, I don't even know how WWE was going to manage me in the years to come, that's why I quit…" he said.

"Oh Dolph, I'm sorry…" she said in the brink of tears "I cost you your job just for a stupid outburst of mine…I destroyed your entire career…I destroyed your life as a wrestler...the only thing I caused you was troubles"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here" she continued.

"No, don't worry" Dolph said in a sooting tone, hugging her and making her feel safe "If it wasn't for you, I could have waited a long time until my real push begins…by the way, I found someone's who is cute when she's crying…" he said wiping her tears.

"D-D-Dolph!" Melisa blushed profusely as she heard his words.

"Anyway, I have money; I can create my own company, even a wrestling one…" he said chucking.

"I don't know, I'm not sure…" she said with doubt.

"The people who live with the strings of doubt can't live their dreams, you appeared today in my life, it must mean something, and I want to prove that I can accomplish something with you at my side…" Dolph said.

Melisa wanted to say something but was cut off by Dolph who kissed her, she suddenly got carried away by the moment and kissed back.

When the kiss ended, Dolph asked.

"Did you intend to meet someone else instead me?" Dolph asked.

"…To be frankly, I wanted to meet CM Punk…" Melisa said, feeling ashamed to say that after the kiss they shared "I'm sorry to say that, but I'm being frank with you…meeting you was an error, it was a "botch", but don't take it bad…I'm glad this "botch" happened…"

"Me too" Dolph replied, kissing Melisa again "Sometimes, botches are good…"

…And that's when they began…to look forward…

THE END

Author's note: It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic, so I want to say "I apologize", here's this fanfic so please rate it and write your comments.

See you in the next fanfic *wink*


End file.
